


Our Secret Moments

by IAmJustAlways (ThirtySeven)



Series: Everpanther Secretly Married Verse [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, M/M, Secret Marriage, and then tell wakanda about his husband, set during black panther, t'challa really needs to tell his husband about wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySeven/pseuds/IAmJustAlways
Summary: Everett is annoyed that he can't tell anyone about him and T'Challa





	Our Secret Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightswing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswing/gifts).



“Your Majesty, can I have a word?”

 _Damn_ , Everett sounded annoyed. T’Challa hid a wince as a fresh wave of guilt crashed over him. Nonetheless he allowed himself to be ushered into the side room, waving off Okoye and Nakia and deactivating his comm for privacy.

Everett kept his straight backed, neutral façade right up to the point when the door swung shut. Then it was like a puppet with its strings cut. He sagged into himself, face in his hands, and T’Challa’s heart broke. Within seconds he had his husband wrapped in his arms in the first time in too long. It had only been days. It didn’t feel like it.

“Do you ever think,” Everett said, voice muffled by T’Challa’s collar, “that we rushed in to things.”

T’Challa laughed, “Only always.”

Months. They’d only known each other for _months_. Everett had no idea about the true nature of his home, neither had met the other’s family. Their marriage was the most ill-advised, stupid, foolhardy thing either of them had ever done.

Everett laughed into his chest and T’Challa could never imagine a point where he would regret this decision.

“What is wrong, my love?”

Finally Everett pulled away. “Nothing really, I’m just secretly married to the king of a foreign country and a murderous arms dealer just hit on me.”

“Klaue hit on you?!”

“If you even _think_ about getting jealous of that monster, T’Challa, I will _punch you in the face_.”

T’Challa couldn’t help but grin as he swooped down to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. “Ah, my love, I know you have eyes only for me.”

“Yes, well, you’re the only one. I’m tired of this, T’Challa. When can we come out?”

T’Challa sighed, not knowing what to say. There was so much that had to happen before they revealed themselves to the world. The least of which was revealing himself to Everett. They stood in silence for a moment, holding hands, not meeting the others eyes.

Quietly, Everett let out a breath and leaned up to kiss T’Challa on the cheek.

“We’ll work through it, T’Challa. First let’s go make this arsehole as uncomfortable as possible.”

As he watched his husband leave the room, T’Challa could only hope that he was right.


End file.
